Dreams
by o-virginia-o
Summary: Hermione is in TROUBLE, with VOLDEMORT. Can Harry help her, save her? Or will he have to sit out on the sidelines.
1. Ginny's Big Break

**These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**  
  
Ginny closed her journal. She had just gotten finished writing about Harry. Of course. What else does anyone expect her to write about. She then got up and hid her journal in her usual spot. That was the probably the only place where it was safe from Fred and George. Who were both obsessed with reading it. Or trying to at least. Maybe they only did it to annoy Ginny. But no one ever knows with them two.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called up. "Come down here. I just got back from Diagon Alley with the text books that you need. Honestly I don't know why your brother can't keep up with his things! He'd lose his slugs if he had anymore." With that Mrs. Weasley giggled. And so did Ginny, at the reminder of what happened to Ron in his second year at Hogwarts. And then a little frightened at the thought of what happened to her.   
  
Chills went up her spine. But she brushed them off. It was no big deal. That was ages ago.   
  
"Okay mom." Ginny yelled out her door. She then slipped back on her socks, her feet were freezing. She then suddenly let out a little giggle, the dragons on her socks were playing wizards chess. Funny how those little things always seemed to amuse her.   
  
She ran downstairs. And before she saw the shoe of her brother she stumbled over it. THUMP. BUMP. BOOM.  
  
"OW OW OWWWWW!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Her mother ran from the kitchen yelling, "Ginny? Are you OKAY!??"   
  
"No NO NOOOO! I'm not! MOM!!"  
  
"Oh my Holy Wizard!" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw Ginny sprawled out on the stairs. She then gently bent over and picked Ginny up off of exactly the sixth stair from the bottom. And took her to the living room. "I'll go get the medicine."  
  
"No mommy not the medicine!"  
  
"Well thats all I have."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"You've never broken any bones before you don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"How then?"  
  
"Because,"Ginny got quiet then and finished," because Harry had to take it and he said it was AWFUL and he also said that it hurt. And I believe him."  
  
"Well its either that, or you are stuck with a broken ankle."  
  
"This bites spider legs!"  
  
"Which will it be?" Mrs. Weasley asked tapping her foot and putting her hands on her wide hips scrunching the bright green and red and yellow dress she was wearing.  
  
"I don't know mommy."  
  
"Oh just take the medicine. It will grow back together soon and then you can run, jump, whatever, again. But if you don't take the medicine then you are stuck with crutches and a big lanky cast. But it IS your choice."  
  
Ginny sat there pondering with streaks of tears drying on her red cheeks."Hmmm, I guess I'll take it. But I won't like it," she paused, "I just know I won't." 


	2. The Knight Bus Again

Harry quickly sat up in his rather tiny bed. he had just had a dream that Voldemort had gained access to Hermione's bedroom and was taking her away. But was that all he was doing? She had looked hurt almost like she wasn't breathing. Voldemort had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and was leaving the room when Hermione looked up and whispered Harry's name. That was when he woke up.  
  
Harry took his hand and wiped it across his forehead. He was drenched in sweat. What if his dream was actually a reality? What would he do if his Hermione was taken away? And especially by Voldemort. Well he would fight for her. Wouldn't he?   
  
Harry was angered by this thought. OF Course he would fight for Hermione. He loved her. And he had to protect her. No matter what.  
  
He laid back down in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep knowing and reassuring himself that he would protect Hermione no matter what. Even if it killed him. Even if it killed him. He would keep her safe.  
The next morning Harry awoke from the sunlight dancing on his face. He didn't even remember his dream. Although he did remember that his dream had to do with Voldemort. But what about him?  
  
Just then a little owl came whizzing in through the open window.  
  
"PIG!" Harry stated. Very excited to read the letter that the owl held. Harry went over to the dresser, to where Pig was seated, and got the letter. He went and sat back on his bed and opened the letter. Not wanting to wait another second to read the letter from his best friend, Ron.  
  
Untying the piece of green ribbon that was around the scrolled paper the letter unrolled itself.  
  
It stated in sloppy handwriting a quick note, which looked like it had been written in a hurry:  
Harry --  
Come quick to the burrow. Fly, run, walk, whatever you have to do just get OVER here! NOW! TODAY! Hermione has been kidnapped!  
  
--Ron  
"Bloody Hell." Harry whispered outloud. His dream flooding his memory.   
  
He then stood up, his hands shaking, and walked over to his dresser and got his clothes. He even got the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him. And then he threw it all in his midnight black trunk. Not bothering to fold any of it.  
  
He closed Hedwig's cage. He then re-opened it, realizing that Hedwig was not in the cage. "Bloody Hell." He repeated. "HEDWIG!" He yelled out the window. Thirty seconds later the snowy owl appeared and settled in her cage. "We're leaving. We have to go to Ron's. Hermione's gone." Harry told Hedwig.  
  
Harry then gave her a quick peck on the head at the sight of understanding in his owl's face. "We'll take the Knight Bus. Its the only way I know for sure how to get there. Its way to long to walk. And FLY? Thats crazy. This is my only choice."  
  
Harry then began to gather all his things. Broomstick, Invisibility Robe, more clothes, things for Hedwig, anything he could fit. And he spent the rest of the day in his miniscule room rearranging things in his trunk to make it all fit. He even took his books for school. Although he really didn't need them."They may come in handy for something." He said as he stuffed them into the trunk.  
  
At nine thirty Harry appeared outside and waited half and hour for the Knight Bus. When it arrived he quietly got on and told the driver where he wanted to go.  
  
"Ronald Weasley's home, please."  
  
"Is that the son of Arthur Weasley?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there in no time."  
  
Harry walked toward the back of the bus and laid down. He tried to get some rest, knowing that he would need all the strength he could get to find Hermione. But he couldn't. All he could think about was her whispering his name when Voldemort carried her out of her bedroom. 


	3. What Happened to Hermione?

Hermione was tucked tight in her queen size bed. Under the dark green comforter she was dreaming about Ron. They were taking a stroll through a park. And they were surrounded by beautiful flowers.  
"Hermione, I love you and I never want you to leave my side."  
"I feel the same way, Ron."  
  
All of a sudden Hermione felt like she was floating. Like she was being picked up.   
  
"Oh Ron," She said out loud.  
  
"I'm not Ron..." A voice whispered, it sounded something like a snake.  
  
Just then Hermione jerked awake. She looked into the eyes of her Ron. But they weren't his eyes.   
  
'This isn't Ron,' Hermione thought. When she realized who it actually was she screamed.  
  
"Shut up, your parents can't hear you, and I doubt that they could save you if they could." The perpatrator hissed.  
  
With that Hermione started to tear. Voldemort slung her over his left shoulder and started to make his way out of the room. But Hermione wasn't going easy. She started kicking and beating Voldemort's back.   
  
But Voldemort didn't seem to care. Because he knew it was useless. She couldn't do anything.  
  
"Let me go you twit!"Hermione screamed.  
  
To make things easier Voldemort took his right hand and simply touched the side of Hermione's neck.  
  
Hermione fell limp with that.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione whispered."Harry...Harry tell Ron..." She couldn't go on.   
  
With Hermione unconsious on his shoulder Voldemort finally was able to leave the Granger household.  
  
'This will tempt you, won't it Harry Pottter." Voldemort slurred. And with that he disappeared into the darkness. 


	4. Tea Anyone?

"HARRY! Where have you been?" Ron screamed as Harry got off the Knight Bus in front of the Burrow.  
  
"I had to pack all day. The Knight Bus was the only way I thought of to get here."  
  
"Well I'm glad your here. Finally. better Early then never. But oh well. So much for that."  
  
"So what happened to Hermione?"  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named got her the night before last." Ron explained.  
  
"Ron, don't start that. Just say Voldemort. Its a lot simpler."  
  
"Fine, Voldemort, he came into Hermione's house and he put both her parents into comas. No one knows how. But he did. And then he went up to Hermiones room and took her apparently."  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"Yea. And there is absolutely no damage to the house or anything."  
  
"Well, there wouldn't be would there. No one was expecting him. He's supposed to be dead."  
  
"But no one knew that for sure, Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, lets get you settled."  
  
"kay."  
  
With that Ron picked up Harry's trunk and started toward the front door of the house. Opening the door, before Ron and Harry could get to it, was Ginny.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said softly.   
  
"Oh Hi Ginny."  
  
"Are you staying for awhile Harry?"  
  
"Yea. I guess so."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me to. I really need some friends about now."  
  
"Well I'm your friend aren't I?"  
  
"Yea, Ginny, you are."  
  
"Do you two want some tea? Mom's brewing some in the kitchen."  
  
"Sounds great. Doesn't it Harry?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep on the Knight Bus."  
  
"Well then I'll just take you up to my room and you can catch up on some z's."  
  
"And then I'll bring you up some tea when its done to help you drift." Ginny said eagerly.  
  
"Sounds good." Harry said starting up the stairs carrying Hedwig. "thanks Gin-."  
  
'oooo he called me Gin-!' Ginny thought blushing.  
  
"Let's go Harry." Ron said.  
  
Ginny ran into the kitchen and stirred the tea. It was almost done. Oh, she was so excited.  
  
'I get to take some to harry.' She thought putting down the spoon that she was using to stir.   
  
Upstairs Ron was placing Harry's trunk into his closet.  
  
"You do look really tired Harry."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Your trunk is in the closet. Now just try to relax. And Ginny will be up here any minute to serve you some tea."  
  
Harry nodded. But he had already forgotten that Ginny was coming up there.   
  
Ron left the room. Harry took his shirt off and threw it in the corner along with a bunch of Ron's dirty clothes. He then took his jeans off and got into Ron's bed. And quickly drifted off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
Ginny started up the stairs. Carefully balancing the tray holding the tea. Her ankle felt a lot better. Over night the bone had grown back together. She was so glad that she had chosen the nasty medicine. Even though it had tasted disgusting. And it HAD hurt. Harry was right.   
  
Then noticing that George's shoe was still sitting on the stair she stepped over it. She definitely did not want to go through that again.   
  
When she came to the landing she went to Ron's door and opened it. She placed the tea tray on the night stand and then looked over at Ron's bed.   
  
And its a good thing that she had put the tray down. Because she was there looking at Harry laying on Ron's bed. In nothing but his boxers. And there was a whole bunch of little broomsticks flying around.   
  
'How cute.' Ginny thought, with that the red rose into her cheeks.  
  
She was about to turn and walk out the door when she heard it creak. And her brother stepped in. 


	5. Hermione or Ginny?

"Ginny?" Fred asked giggling?  
  
"Fred! What are you doing? I thought you and George were playing Quidditch until two o clock."  
  
"We decided to come back early."  
  
"Well did you have a good time?"  
  
"Ginny don't think that you're getting off that easy." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"What ever are you talking about?"  
  
"Ginny why are you looking at Harry sleeping in his boxers?"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"NO I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Nu uh."  
  
"Yes, i saw you Gin-."  
  
"No, I was bringing him tea and he was asleep. I was just leaving."  
  
"Well then lets wake Harry up so he can have some tea." Fred suggested as he walked over to Ron's bed and placed his hand on Harry's bare shoulder.  
  
"No really, you don't have to do that. He'll find it when he wakes up." Ginny suggested.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
Ginny let out a sigh and turned to go.   
  
"Harry..." Fred said as he shook him awake.  
  
"Huuuuuuuuhhhhh?" Harry moaned.  
  
"Do you want some tea?"  
  
"What?" Harry retorted almost fully awake.  
  
"Me and George just got home from playing quidditch and I walked up here to ask Ron where Mom was and I found Ginny watching you sleep in your boxers. When I asked her about it she said she was bringing you some tea. So do you want some?"  
  
"Uh.." Harry blushed. "Sure."  
  
"Okay then,"Fred continued,"Ginny pour him some tea while I go try to find mom."  
  
And Fred walked out of the room and left Ginny and Harry looking at each other. Both a little embarrased.  
  
Trying to cover up her embarassment, Ginny walked over to the dresser and poured Harry some tea. And walked over to Harry and handed it to him.   
  
Harry sat up and took a sip.   
  
"thanks ginny."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
"Mmmm. this is some good tea."  
  
"thanks. I made it myself."  
  
"Well, I guess I should get dressed."  
  
"No I'll leave and you can get some more sleep."  
  
"Oh that would be nice."  
  
"Kay, Sweet dreams."  
  
"Thanks again Ginny."  
  
Ginny stepped out the door and shut it behind her. She let out a deep breath. Today was a good day. Except for the Hermione part. She had gotten to see Harry in his boxers. Was it wrong to feel so happy when Hermione had been kidnapped.  
  
Ginny then ran across the hall to her own room and shut the door. She walked over to her hiding place and got out her journal. And she started to write everything that had just happened.  
While Ginny was writing in her journal Harry was trying to go to sleep. As he drifted off, he went to a beautiful waterfall. He had his trunks on so he decided to go for a swim.   
  
After about five minutes of swimming he heard a little giggle. he turned around quickly to find Hermione standing there watching him, she was also in her bathing suit. Hers was a bikini. It was red with white stripes. It made her look very beautiful. Not that she wasn't already.  
  
"May I swim with you."  
  
"Of Course."  
  
Hermione then walked up to a high cliff and dove in. She made a little splash as she went under.   
  
Harry just stood there, mesmorized. Hermione came back up to the surface.  
  
"I've waited all summer to see you."  
  
"Me to."Harry agreed."You are so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. You're not to bad yourself."  
  
Harry then leaned closer with his eyes shut and placed his lips on Hermione's. Her lips were so soft. When he backed away, he opened his eyes. And Hermione wasn't there. In her place was now Ginny.  
Harry jerked awake. Ginny? Had he really just had a dream that he was kissing Ginny, his best friends Sister? 


End file.
